


we crave a different kind of buzz

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [15]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Linear Narrative, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak starts working in the kitchen of the Crown Prince estate and makes a .... friend?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: 2020 December Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 34
Kudos: 158





	we crave a different kind of buzz

**Author's Note:**

> for decraziness who wanted royalty AU. It's not exactly what you asked for, but I hope you like it anyway!

> **"Prince Eirik and Princess Astrid show off their new baby boy! Welcome, Prince Even!"**

“In staying on the premises, you understand any visitors you might want to have will need to be vetted first,” the woman interviewing him says.

“Of course,” Isak says, keeping his face carefully friendly and open when she pauses and observes him.

“You’d be alright with that?” she asks. “There won’t be any spontaneous… _visits_ for as long as you live here. You’re free to change your mind with no risk to your employment, of course.”

“That won’t be an issue for me. I understand the necessity,” Isak says. “If I were to be hired and wished to have people over, how long should I expect the vetting process to take?”

“If you do end up working with us, you can provide us with a list of regular contacts and it shouldn’t take longer than a week or two,” she says, “Provided they’re all cleared.”

Isak nods.

“Mr. Valtersen, I’ll be frank. We’re considering you not just because of your former teacher’s recommendation, but because he impressed on us that you understand the importance of discretion. You’re very young, though. Are you sure this is the position for you?”

Isak weighs his options and shrugs. “If I may be frank with you in return - I’m not a royalist. It’s not my lifelong dream or anything, but you’re right, I’m still young. And few things will look as impressive on my CV as a stint in the royal kitchens.”

The interviewer - Marit, Isak’s pretty sure - regards him for another moment. Then, seemingly satisfied, she nods once.

“We’ll be in touch.”

> **"Prince Even waves at onlookers at May 17 parade - and our hearts are melting"**

“And this is yours,” Marit says with a smile far more relaxed than any she’d worn during their interview. “I know I was a little tough on you during our interview, but I needed to make sure you’d be a good fit.”

“I understand,” Isak says, setting his two suitcases down inside the little apartment. It’s not much - a small bedroom with an ensuite bathroom, a kitchen and a connected dining/living room. But it’s all his, and Isak doesn’t really own much anyway.

“Well, I’ll let you settle in, get the lay of the land. Øyvind is expecting you after lunch at 14:00. Please do try to be on time,” she says, glancing down at the screen of her phone when it beeps with an alert. “Are you okay to find your way?”

“Yeah, I’ll manage,” Isak says, smiling his most confident smile at her.

Marit smiles back at him and nods, satisfied. “Wonderful. Welcome to the family, Isak.”

> **"Time to get serious! Prince Even set to join Jonsløkka school in Aster!"**

“Knife!” Øyvind calls, and Isak ducks over his work station, Øyvind laughing at him as he passes behind.

“You don’t need to be that careful, you little shit!”

“Hey, you already almost stabbed me once,” Isak reminds him.

“Watch the sass, boy, or I won’t miss next time,” Øyvind threatens, making Isak laugh. He didn’t think the crown prince estate’s kitchen would be the most fun place he’d ever worked, but Øyvind has quickly proved him wrong. He’s patient, and funny, and somehow always on top of everything. Isak’s learning as much here as he ever did during a day at Bjørknes.

> **"Bubbly Bunad Boy! Prince Even at Grandmother HRM Bente’s 75th Birthday Party"**

“And this is Isak Valtersen,the newest addition to our team,” Marit says. “He works with Øyvind in the kitchen.”

“Wonderful to meet you,” Prince Eirik says, and Isak feels sort of like pinching himself. He’s very obviously just a man, but the fact that he’s meeting literal, actual royalty, is sort of hilarious. Princess Astrid echoes the sentiment, shaking everyone’s hands as her husband is doing, and thus having received a few moments of royal appreciation, the monthly staff meeting is concluded.

Isak lives the weirdest life.

He’s definitely going to call his mum, though. She’d never forgive him if he didn’t.

> **"Nose dive! Prince Even Breaks Arm in Windsurfing Accident on Corfu"**

“You live on premises, right?” Øyvind asks, tapping his pen against his free hand while he’s thinking.

“Yeah,” Isak says. “Why?”

“Do you think you can come in at around three, get the loafs started? I’ll give you the morning off, of course, you won’t have to come in until lunch, or maybe after to help out with the rest. But that way we wouldn’t have to stay late and they’ll be fresh.”

Isak shrugs. “Yeah, sure. If you trust me with it.”

Øyvind rolls his eyes. “I’ve trusted you with far more complicated things. Don’t get cute.”

“Can’t help it,” Isak says and shrugs.

Øyvind laughs. “Alright, princess,” he teases, then sobers. “But honestly, thank you. My job has become so much easier since you started.”

Isak feels his cheeks heat, and ducks his head a little.

“I like working here.”

> **"Prince Even set to join Elvebakken Upper Secondary in Surprise Move"**

“It’s bread time for you again, Isak,” Øyvind says. “You got it?”

“I got it,” Isak says distractedly, concentrating on the plating he’s doing more than on Øyvind’s words. He’s got a copy of the schedule. He knew it’d be a bread day two weeks ago.

“What did I say about getting cute?” Øyvind drawls.

Isak grins down at the plate. “That I’m a princess.”

Øyvind laughs, and Isak counts it as a victory.

> **"Is Love in the Air? Prince Even and classmate spotted after May 17 parade"**

“Oh,” a voice behind him says, “I didn’t think anyone would be down here at this hour. Sorry.”

When Isak looks up from where he’s shaping the loaf, he’s faced with Prince Even looking vaguely like he got dragged through a hedge, hair a mess, cheeks bright with colour, and his clothes somewhat askew.

“I'm not usually,” Isak says, feeling oddly like he has to justify himself even though this is his workplace where he is doing work.

Then again, it’s Prince Even’s home. Where he lives.

Prince Even looks down onto the countertop and Isak can see his eyes go wide.

“I didn’t know they made the bread fresh every day.”

“They don’t,” Isak says. “Just for special occasions.”

Prince Even relaxes a little. “Oh, good. That would be… a bit ridiculous, I think.”

Isak snorts a laugh before he can help himself. He works for royalty. Everything about this is ridiculous.

Prince Even smiles sheepishly, like he’s maybe aware of that.

“What was it you wanted, Your Highness?” Isak asks. “Anything I can help you with?”

Prince Even waves him off. “I was just going to grab something to snack on. I don’t want to bother you.”

There’s a bit of a flush on Prince Even’s cheeks that Isak absolutely won’t mention, especially in combination with his glassy eyes. Still, he’d feel bad sending the guy to bed without food.

“I’ll make you a club sandwich,” he offers.

Prince Even shakes his head. “Oh, no. Don’t trouble yourself.”

“I’ll make myself one too,” Isak adds, because he was already going to do that. Getting up in the middle of the night to bake always throws his stomach out of whack and makes him hungry.

Prince Even laughs. “Oh, well, in that case… that would be lovely.”

“Alright. One club sandwich for His Highness, coming right up,” Isak says, and moves over to the sink to wash his hands before he gets started. When he sets the plate down in front of Prince Even, he also hands him a tall glass of water.

“What’s your name?” Prince Even asks.

Isak blinks at him, surprised. “Isak Valtersen.”

“Well, Isak, my name’s Even. I’d appreciate it if you used it,” he replies. “Thanks for the sandwich.”

> **"Prince Even’s Extravagant Birthday Gift for Girlfriend Sonja M.!"**

“Another sandwich?” Isak asks when Even stumbles into the kitchen just as he’s washing up the last of the dinner dishes. Øyvind gave him the morning off in return for taking care of it by himself tonight so that he could make his wife’s… something or other.

Even grins at him and winks. “Don’t tell Øyvind because he’s fed me since I was an infant, but no one makes a club sandwich like you.”

“The secret is cardamom,” Isak says, tapping the side of his nose.

Even’s eyes widen. “Is it?!”

“No,” Isak laughs. “It’s cayenne pepper.”

> **"Bye-bye Skaugum! Prince Even to move into top secret Oslo apartment"**

“Can’t believe you’re hanging out with me during daylight hours,” Even teases. “You sure you want to be seen with me?” Even teases.

Isak rolls his eyes at him, trying to fight off a smile. “We’re behind closed doors, Even.”

“So we are,” Even says, and Isak valiantly pretends he’s not blushing a little bit.

“And anyway, you’re the one who asked me to teach you how to cook,”

“So I did,” Even agrees, and then shifts a little closer, ostensibly to better see what Isak’s doing. From anyone else Isak would think there’s at least a non-zero chance he’s being hit on, but this is not anyone else. This is Prince Even of Norway, second in line to the throne. They can be friends, maybe, or something like that. But anything else? Absolutely not.

> **"Royally trashed! Prince Even spotted out and about with friends Yusef A. and Elias B. following split from longtime girlfriend Sonja!"**

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” Even says, voice brittle and small.

“Tough luck,” Isak says, trying and probably failing to hide how his own voice is shaking. “You haven’t had a club sandwich in three weeks, and I wasn’t going to let that stand.”

Even’s lips do something that might qualify as smiling under the circumstances. “I’ll eat it later,” he says. “I’m really tired.”

Isak knows it might be an empty promise, and that even if it isn’t, it might turn out that way when Even loses what motivation he has now before he gets around to using it to eat.

“I’m coming back in a couple hours,” he says, instead of asking Even how he is, or if he’d like a hug. “And if you haven’t eaten it, I’m bringing you a cup of broth.”

Even does another one of those circumstantial smiles. “Alright, Your Highness.”

Isak refills Even’s water glass and then nods, curtly, before going back to the kitchen. He does have an actual job to do as well, after all.

> **"Rehab?! Prince Even’s absence from the May 17 parade has us all worried"**

“This isn’t-- you know you can say ‘no’, right?” Even pulls back to ask, lips swollen raspberry pink, his hair an absolute mess courtesy of Isak’s hands, and his shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest, also courtesy of Isak’s hands.

“Fuck off, Even, of course I do,” Isak says, because that’s an incredibly stupid thing to suggest, and he’d much rather go back to kissing.

“Not because of the prince thing,” Even says, “but you know just because I’m--”

“Even,” Isak says, interrupting him sternly. “I’m not banging you for clout because you’re a prince, and I’m not banging you out of pity because you’re bipolar. I’m banging you because you’re ridiculously hot and I like you, as a human being. Or at least I would be banging you, if you stopped interrupting.”

Even stares at him, mouth open, eyes wide, and then swallows heavily.

“Sorry. Yeah. Uh, carry on,”

Isak grind and leans in for another kiss, feeling Even’s hands slip back under his t-shirt. “I thought you’d come to see it my way.”

> **"Hello, Mummy! Prince Even back at Skaugum"**

“I wish I could be a film director,” Even says, passing the blunt back to Isak.

“Why can’t you?” Isak asks. “You’re a prince, you can do anything.”

“Yeah, that’s why,” Even says, and lets Isak tilt his head and breathe smoke into his mouth, sucking it right from his lungs and then following it with his lips and tongue.

“I’d never know who’s in it for me and my work and who’s in it for the whole,” he gestures vaguely, then takes the blunt back. “You know?”

Isak frowns at him, shuffling a little closer until Even rolls onto his back and lets Isak put his head on his shoulder. He takes the last drag and drowns the blunt in Isak’s water glass. Isak kind of wanted to drink that.

“I’m in it for you,” he mumbles petulantly.

Even brings his arm up to hold him close and kisses his hair.

“Yeah, well. Not everyone’s as awesome as you.

> **"“The kitchen staff probably know me best” - Prince Even opens up about mental health issues, sexuality, and plans for the future"**

  
  


**The End**


End file.
